1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector adapted for a display interface for low voltage differential signal.
2. Related Art
An electrical connector for display panel, which is generally called Low Voltage Differential Signal (LVDS) connector, is soldered on a circuit board and electrically couples to a flexible bus. This connector has low profile, and accordingly, the way to configure a shell, terminals and grounding members thereof is constrained. Moreover, it should be under consideration that retention force of the electrical connector and connection strength between parts thereof. In general, the electrical connector has a metal shell covering a housing thereof for enhancing strength. Besides, the metal shell contacts a grounding member for eliminating electromagnetic wave or static electricity.
FIG. 1 is a simplified and partial view of a conventional electrical connector. The conventional electrical connector comprises a housing 1, terminals 2, a grounding plate 3 and a shell 4. A grounding spring 5 extends from a side of the grounding plate 3 and is exactly received in a recess 6 of the housing 1. The grounding spring 5 extends resiliently beyond a side of the housing 1, and in assembly, abuts against the shell 4 for electrically connecting the shell 4 and the grounding plate 3. However, the grounding spring 5 can not contact the shell 4 if upward resiliency of the grounding spring 5 is too small. Otherwise, if the grounding plate 3 is not fixed reliably, it may be ejected in the case that a mating connector (not shown) mates therewith repeatedly. An electrical connector to overcome above defects is desired.